The eye of the Storm
by coldfeather
Summary: he had left without a word, not even a lousy 'good bye'...he was going to pay for breaking her heart. storm/magneto young not the old wrinkly guy!for those who like a good action sequence:D.please review.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i do not own any of the marvel comics characters.

this is my first go at fanfiction. hope you like it...

* * *

**The eye of the Storm**

Storm crept soundlessly around the wall of ice.

Her hands were freezing and her toes were numb. It annoyed her that even her powers could not help her in such insane conditions. Moreover she was annoyed at the whole situation she had gotten herself into.

_Antarctica?! Who EVER had a godforsaken mission in Antarctica?_

Storm instantly dropped into a crouch as she saw magneto and toad slowly approach the lab. Now was not the time to attack.

"oi! Magneto, help me find door. I don't think I can feel my tongue anymore." toad called holding his tongue. He scooted around the front of the lab, searching for an entrance of any kind.

"And why would I want to do that?"

Magneto smirked as he flicked his hand causing an entire wall of the lifeless lab to crumple like paper.

"Show off." Toad murmured.

"I heard that."

Toad swore as he silently followed magneto inside lab xero.

Storm smiled as she got up and brushed the ice off herself. Well if nothing, magneto sure had style.

She followed magneto and toad into the lab. Her movements were fluid and graceful, almost like the wind itself. She pushed her long hair behind her shoulder as she collected her thoughts. _Toad was not going to be a problem. But why hadn't the others already dealt with him?_

Her muscles tensed as she reached the final bend of the hallway. Leaning over, she could see toad and Magneto was nowhere in sight.

_Perfect._

The energy in her mutant blood began to rise. She walked around the final bend, ready to fry toad with her thunderbolt_. After all he was feeling cold wasn't he? I'll be doing him a favor_. Blue light flashed across the room causing the walls to scream in pain due to her lightening blast. Confused, she immediately spun around looking for toad.

"Gotcha!"

Toad sprang forward and punched storm in the face. The cold caused the hit to send waves of pain through her brain. Although her recovery was slow, toad was slower. His tongue was not the only part of his body that was frozen. Storm's pupils vanished as she caused the wind to send toad flying out the walls of the already rundown lab.

She was about to leave as she suddenly stopped and turned around once again to face toad, who was buried under layers of snow. After two minutes of thinking her arms lashed out as she sent a mini avalanche raging over him.

_You can never be too sure_.

Storm sighed as she continued further into the lab. The dark atmosphere of the lonely lab was not helping her mood. She cautiously walked into the recording room of lab Xero. Emotions could be a real problem on missions. Her heart melted as she thought about Magneto. He had charm, style, and attitude, power everything she had ever wanted in a man. She had never told him, hoping the crush would pass. But every moment it just grew stronger. Their relationship was known and unknown at the same time. They were obviously more than just good friends. Instinctively her eyes fell to the ground as she remembered how much she had cried the night he left. He had left without saying goodbye. This is why she had jumped at the mission. _Magneto was going to pay_. He was going to pay for breaking her heart.

Storm's frown deepened as her thoughts were interrupted. She sensed movement behind her, but her heart was making it impossible for her to turn around.

"Hello Ororo."

* * *

**to be continued...**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Magnetos deep voice echoed around the closed room

Magnetos deep voice echoed around the closed room. As if hearing it once wasn't good enough for Storm. Pushing all her thoughts to the back of her head she did her best to look emotionless.

"What's wrong Ororo? Don't say you weren't expecting me here."

And was clearly failing miserably at it.

Storm was not going to let this happen to herself. The longer he spoke to her, the harder it was going to be for her to beat the shit out of him_._

Magneto was most definitely enjoying his games with Ororo and was about to start another conversation on how beautiful Storm looked today before he was quite rudely interrupted with a very hard punch on the jaw. Dazed he looked at Storm quizzically before receiving two more blows to the face.

"That's all you got love?"

With a flick of his hand Magneto sent both working tables flying towards Storm. But she leapt nimbly out of the way, causing the tables to crash explosively into each other. Her eyes were completely white now and her body language sent out a clear message.

_Bring it on._

"Training a lot are we now days? I suppose you have oodles and oodles of free time…" laughing at his own joke Magneto sent a million broken shards of aluminum whizzing towards Storm. Jumping out of the way was no longer an option. She was going to have to deal with this head on. Storm lifted a foot of the ground as a cyclone erupted in the middle of the room. The chaos she was creating was insane. Unable to control the pieces of metal anymore, Magneto ducked behind a table as his attack was sucked into the raging winds in the lab.

Instantly Storm appeared behind him and tried to land another punch but this time Magneto was prepared. Grabbing hold of her outstretched arm, he swung her around smashing her head first into the wall behind him. Storm could feel his body pressed against her. Her heart skipped a beat as he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"You're so beautiful. Leaving you was a mistake"

Anger boiled inside Storm, this was one step too far. Once again power surged within her as she lifted into the air. Lightening sizzled through her body and blasted Magneto off her, causing him to land a couple of meters away.

Magneto staggered to his feet. His face was twisted with mixed feelings.

_Maybe it was a mistake._

Magneto could not deny the fact that he loved her. She was the most amazing person he had ever met. Despite knowing the fact that she returned his love he had done nothing about it. Magneto suddenly felt very empty from inside. He had thought toying with Storm would be great fun but he had ended up toying with himself. He ran a hand through his dark hair to feel a small bump forming at the back of his head. And now when she was ready to rip him limb from limb he felt the most incomprehensible attraction towards her. He had messed up bad.

Storm was burning with fury. Forgiveness was not in the equation anymore. This was going to end the hard way. Storm tore her eyes away from Magneto's; he did have the world's most gorgeous brown eyes. After steadying her self for just a moment she began cause the winds to race around her once more. Everything in the room was now a part of the cyclonic winds that sped dangerously around Magneto and Storm.

Seizing the opportunity, Magneto grabbed the metal that was whirling around them. Twisting it into a long rod shape, he caused the metal snake to coil tightly around Storm. Even though the air still raged around them, storm smashed to the ground due to the weight of the metal. The harder she struggled the tighter the bar wrapped around her. Magneto took a few slow steps in her direction before lifting her upright with the help of the metal. Slowly the grip of the rod loosened but Magneto's proximity prevented her from any unwanted movement.

Storm hated the effect he had on her.

The battle that was going on in Magnetos head was now clear on his face. Despite the stubbornness that was carved in Storms features he knew that there was definitely more feeling deep inside her. Way deep inside her. Although he knew his sweet talk could break through any number of brick walls. His words now refused to form sentences for him. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing he could say or do…except…

Storms heart was beating like a rabbit's. Damn! even a rabbits would be way slower than what she was experiencing right now. There was confusion in his handsome features but he continued towards her determinedly. Storm had no idea of what was about to happen till the last possible moment, when it was obviously too late.

As Magneto leaned forward his eyes closed. Storm felt the gentle touch of his lips on hers. Time stopped as nothing and everything began to make sense to her. She absorbed his essence as the kiss became more intense. She kissed him back with equal passion. This was how it was meant to be and nothing could change it.

After all where could Magneto possibly have run off too? He was trapped desperately in the eye of the storm.


End file.
